1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic recording disc or tape. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording medium suitable for high density recording. The present invention further relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus comprising a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic recording disc or tape and a magnetic head for recording or reproducing signals, by which a high density recording and high output are achieved with good reliability.
2. Discussion of Related Art
For a conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus with a magnetic disc by which high density recording is possible, there is used, as a magnetic material of the magnetic recording medium, cobalt-containing .UPSILON.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 with coercive force of 600-800 oersteds and, as a magnetic head, a ferrite head with a gap length of 1-2 .mu.m. With such a conventional apparatus, however, recording and reproducing are carried out with a D.sub.50 of only 20 KBPI. "D.sub.50" is a recording density at which the output decreases to 50% of recording and reproducing output at a long wavelength and indicates a maximum recording density achieved by a recording and reproducing apparatus. To significantly increase the recording capacity of the magnetic recording medium such as the magnetic disc, high density recording with a D.sub.50 of 40 KBPI or larger is required.